The invention relates to a feed-through connector which is arranged on an RF-shielding housing and which serves for the input and/or output of an RF signal. The feed-through connector comprises a grounded sleeve and a signal conductor with a contact pin which is arranged in the sleeve so as to be insulated therefrom.
Functional units comprising an RF circuit arrangement which is arranged inside the housing require at least one connector which is passed through the housing wall for the input and/or output of RF signals. Notably in the case of RF tuners at least one of these RF connections is generally an aerial connection socket. The outer, grounded portion of such RF connection socket is connected to the housing wall, for example by means of twist lugs, and is also soldered thereto.
A variety of standards exist for such connections, for example IEC, Phono-Jack or F-type. For known connection sockets this implies that for the manufacture of functional units the standard whereto the connection portions of the functional unit must adhere should be defined at an early stage. For different markets or different apparatus different types of tuners with different connection standards must be manufactured, because the connection sockets or connection portions cannot be exchanged and must match.